Red-Osier Dogwood (Cornus sericea syn. C. stolonifera, Swida sericea), also known as Red Willow, Kinnikinnick, Redstem Dogwood, Redtwig Dogwood, Red-rood, American Dogwood, Creek Dogwood and Western Dogwood, grows on marginal land and is abundant in low wetlands, pasture land and areas where crops and forages do not grow well. Red-Osier Dogwood can tolerate flooding and can survive long periods with its roots below water, but is also drought tolerant.
Red Osier Dogwood is a popular ornamental shrub that is used for waterway bank erosion protection because of its root system.
This shrub is found across Northern and Western North America and across a range of dry to wet forest habitats and does well on poorly drained soils. It is a hardy plant which can be propagated by seed after cold stratification or by cuttings. Cuttings of red-osier dogwood will root with sufficient moisture. Dogwood can also be seeded using conventional methods.
Once established, Red-Osier Dogwood can be harvested annually. Harvest can be done year round if conditions permit. In some lower areas, freeze up may have to occur prior to harvesting.
The seeds themselves take up to sixty days to germinate. They grow to a height of up to six inches the first year. They will reach a height of approximately 2 feet in year 2.
The Wikipedia entry for Red Osier Dogwood states that “some Plateau Indian tribes ate the berries to treat colds and slow bleeding”. It further states that “the red osier dogwood was also used by the Lakota and other North Americans as ‘traditional tobacco’, either by itself or in a mixture with other plant materials”.
Red-osier dogwood provides a valuable cover for birds and many small animals. It is also used for food and cover by deer, elk, moose, rabbits, and grouse to name a few. In the winter months, the plant is often consumed by wild animals such as moose, deer and elk.
However, to the inventor's knowledge, Red Osier Dogwood has not been used to replace silage in the diet of livestock nor have the antioxidant properties of the plant been extracted and/or exploited.